Insecurity
by Links1467
Summary: Tori wants to belong. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Tori runs her hand along the damp cloth of Jades panties, and the girl whines pitifully. 'She needs me' she thinks.

When Tori leans in to kiss her she hovers above her for a moment. Jades dark eyes focus on her, and she smiles. 'She wants this, wants _me._ ' She tells herself.

She cant help but watch as she touches her. Jades strangled gasps fill her with pride. Tori wishes she could do more for her. Jade throws her head back and bites her lip, eyebrows hunched in strain. When she pulls Toris hair, it feels like love. All of it does, really. The angry hickeys on her neck, the scratches down her back, even the little crescent moons she can still feel on her hips. All for love.

Tori drags her lips across Jades upturned jaw, trying to participate in any way, to make sure she's a part of this moment. Jades hands soothe her scalp then slide to her safer shoulders.

When she's finished, Tori watches her closely, waiting for her to return. When her eyes finally open, they're lucid and Tori holds her thighs a little tighter. 'She here, she's with me.' Jade just smiles up at her, oblivious to her own rights. "Thank you..." she says shakily. Toris lips quirk. "No problem."

Jade just breathes again, runs her fingers through her hair, scans the room, a thesaurus of absent minded behaviors. Tori watches her calm, easy movements, and begins to feel her hold slipping away. She kisses Jade for a moment, as long as Jades eyes focus on her when it breaks. Not very long.

Tori frowns and Jade doesn't see it while she retrieves her phone from the bedside table. She settles back down and lifts an arm, scrolling away on her phone. Tori sighs and tucks herself into Jades side. She fits perfectly. 'Because this is where I'm supposed to be' she thinks. Jade kisses her forehead, and she relishes the unasked attention. 'Shes holding me, holding me to her. She knows it too.' She tells herself.

...

A/N You have no idea how bad I wanted to call this insexcurity. Also I don't own Victorious.


	2. Maybe a continuation, or a similar story

They sit on Jades bed, backs against the headboard. Jade head rests on Toris shoulder, the smaller girls arm wrapped around her, petting her hair idly. Jade toys with her free hand, lacing and unlacing their fingers while she goes on about her day. Her voice fades out while the one spouting doubts in Toris head grows louder.

'She doesn't love me' She frowns. 'She'll never love me' It deepens.

'How could she love me?'

"Baby? Baby!" A slap to the stomach knocks her out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She asks, sounding far off. "You weren't listening!" Jade tries to sound angry but it comes out more hurt. Tori squeezes Jades hand in hers. "Sorry. What were you saying?" She plasters on a fake grin, and Jade frowns.

"You don't care." She says bitterly, shifting out of Toris arm. Tori pulls Jades hand to her lap and wraps both of hers around it lightly, watching as she does it. "I care. I love you. What were you saying?" She says softly.

Jade regards her pensively. "Whats wrong?" Jade asks. Tori looks up and tries her best to look confused. "Nothing." Jades face deadpans. "Tori. Whats wrong." She says a little sharply. Tori lets out a sigh and busies herself with folding and unfolding Jades hand.

"Babe, this is my favorite part of the day. Can you please tell me what's wrong so we can get back to it?" Tori ignores her questions. "Your favorite?" She asks. Jade rolls her eyes. Yes, okay? I love just sitting here with you...all warm and..." She looks to the ceiling "safe." She forces out. "You listen to me, like really listen. Your attentive and helpful, even when I'm just talking about bullshit. You always know what to say." She finishes. Toris looking up at her with this adoring smile, and it makes Jades stomach do flips.

"So...whats wrong? I can listen too." She pulls her hand from Toris grasp and lays it over her shoulder, drawing her in. Tori lays her head on Jades shoulder and quickly relaxes under the warmth of her embrace. "Well now it seems stupid..." She mutters humorously.

"It's not." She says simply. She feels Tori shift to look at her. "Or it wont be. Whatever, just tell me." Tori laughs and snuggles further into Jade, burying her face in Jades neck. "I love you." She hums. "That's what's wrong?" She shakes her head, pauses, then nods.

Jades eyebrows furrow. "What's wrong with that?" Tori pulls back to speak. "Do you love me?" She asks. Jades eyebrows dig down even deeper. "Of course." She says. "Of course..." She kisses her lightly, hand coming up to stroke Toris cheek. "Why would you ask that?" Tori blushes and resumes her position in Jades side.

Jades arms wrap around her tightly, kissing the top of her head before laying her own above it.


End file.
